


Infinitesimal

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Apprentice Dipper Pines, BAMF Dipper Pines, Badass Dipper Pines, Badass Pacifica Northwest, Bipper, Bisexual Dipper Pines, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Possession, Teenage Dipper Pines, The Future, all the dipper pines, and by a bit i mean years, and my gaydar goes OFF, badass tattoos that dipper never got but hey they exist now, because I'm a lesbian, bippers back bitch, dippers and mabels parents show favoritism, guess who towards, have you seen how much flannel she wears dude?, idk why but i just find billdip strange. sorry, lesbian wendy corduroy, mabels lowkey kinda selfish tbh, metal plates bittttcccchhhhh, this was gonna be a comic but im too unmotivated rn, waddles is a good pig, we stan lgbtq+, well for a bit, wendy and dipper are just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Bill resurfaces in Stan's mind and decides to dip off that boat and go to a certain little boy's mind, Mason "Dipper" Pines is shipped right back to Gravity Falls where he continues an internship without worrying about his parents, or, god forbid, Mabel's opinion on his own life, however there is a challenge he will have to face for a while... until he's 18 of course.





	1. Aw Shit. Here We Go Again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am a person who tries to ship canon things. btw the ocs don't really matter, they're just there for relationships' sake.

Dipper was on the bus. Again. You might ask how exactly he got there, but it's complicated. Very complicated. Although it may be hard to explain, I can walk you through some of it. After a while of being back home, he had started to notice some things. When he was alone and looked into a mirror, staring back at him was himself with one major difference.

He had yellow eyes.

Above his head was some barely readable text. A triangle with a line through it. A square tilted on its point, a triangle with a line through it, two squares side by side but not touching each with a dot in the center. A strange straight whirlpool, a backwards N, two small triangles on top of each other, a backwards E, the same straight whirlpool, and a symbol with a fold in the middle with a dot below where the fold pointed out and one above. He couldn't decipher it.

He didn't look in the mirror very much after that.

That wasn't all, though. One day, Dipper woke up to find his parents at the door. They told him he was going back and that had been that. Now he's on a bus missing his family, but also feeling free. For the longest time, Mabel had gotten everything. 'You want to buy a new book? Is Mabel okay with it?' and 'Mabel has a phone. You're not responsible enough.' even though you've done most of her chores for her. He remembers them belittling him for his interest in things they'd call 'nerdy'. 'Why can't you be more like Mabel?' they'd say. Finally he got a chance to prove them wrong.

Finally, he got a chance to prove that he wasn't, and never will be, Mabel. He's no longer under her shadow. He's finally free, isn't he?

...

So why does he feel so bad?

He's free, right? Or did they just abandon him? Was it something he did? Is it all his fault?

No time to think right now, however. The bus just came to a stop.

Outside, his grunkles were waiting. They had gotten a call in advance. They walked him back to the shack and Dipper set up again. It wasn't after a little bit of a muffled discussion downstairs when Stan finally came in to check up on him. "Hey, kid. I heard what happened," he began, moving to take a seat on the other guest bed in the attic. "It wasn't your fault, you know that, right? It was that triangle thing that's on the back on money for some reason." Dipper stayed kinda quiet, but nodded his head nonetheless. He understood that, he just didn't know if he FELT it.

\---

Dipper and Ford were sitting next to each other discussing what was to come. They talked a bit about Bill and what was going on with possession and set a few ground rules. There weren't many, just mainly don't fall asleep outside of the shack until the situation's under control. Since the machine had broken due to an apocalypse, a metal plate was the only way at the moment, but that would only happen when Dipper was at least 18 years old. Although it would be dangerous at this point in time, Ford would need to track down the Oracle. As for education...

"I want you to get the experience, so you will go to a public school on weekdays. On weekends you will have your apprenticeship, but only if you want it. If you accept and it's an urgent situation, I will most likely pull you out of school. So, what do you say?" Ford had said, giving Dipper an opportunity to weigh his options.

He didn't have to worry about Mabel anymore, right?

"...I accept your offer."

\---

Dipper had shown up to 8th grade that day with low expectations. Hats weren't allowed in school, so that was a bit of an inconvenience, but he covered up the birthmark with his hair anyways. The day went smoothly. Until lunch.

"Dipper?"

He turned around and saw none other than Pacifica Northwest, sitting down at the table behind his empty one. "Um... hi?" he tried to say, but it came off as a question. "How are you even here right now? Didn't you leave?" she asked. Dipper avoided that question. "How are you?" he asked. He's always nervous, but right now seemed different. It seemed like he could actually lose something if he messed up, so he tried not to.

"Good, yeah good. My family's wealth is a bit, uh- down right now, but things happen. I'm trying to grow myself as a better person but I don't know how to right now." she responded. Dipper understood, although he hadn't experienced it himself. 

Right now he felt like he actually had a genuine friend that wouldn't fake out or just want him for his sister. Then, Pacifica's 'friends' came.


	2. They Were No Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were no fool,
> 
> But they seemed like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Is this fic okay? I want to know before I go ahead and make it a comic that flops, so leave your reviews, ig? what can i do to improve it?

Pacifica was no fool.

Her family made her seem like one who only cared about her looks, but she wasn't in any way. She understood her classes, she got A's, but there was one thing. Due to how she was raised, she could lose sight of what's really important often.

No, Pacifica was no fool,

But she acted like it.

\---

Dipper was no fool.

Sure, he was curious and asked a lot of unnecessary questions, but he didn't mean them, most of the time. He knows that what happened wasn't his fault, but sometimes he questions it. He feels something different than he knows, so doesn't he have the right to ask? 

No, Dipper was no fool,

But he acted like it.

\---

Ford was no fool. 

He may do and ask things without thinking, but they all have good intent. All those things work out in the end, so where's the foolishness in that? 

No, Ford was no fool,

But he acted like it.

\---

Stan was no fool.

He knew what he was doing. He had a plan, but sometimes he may fall short of it. He can scheme properly, he can con properly, and he can do just as much as you.

No, Stan was no fool,

But he acted like it.

\---

Is anyone truly a fool?


	3. How Do You Convince Someone You Don't Hate Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all you've done is belittle them, how do you show that you don't hate them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little late. After 8 months I relapsed with (tw) self harm earlier and didn't feel good enough to write it.

Pacifica didn't want to shut him out, don't doubt that, but SHE didn't want to be shut out either. She didn't know what to settle on, so she chose the worst possible option.

Shutting him out and blindly following her friends.

It may seem like Pacifica led them, and don't get me wrong, she did had some say, she did have choice, but sometimes it felt like they controlled her. They didn't, but it felt like it. She knows that she can't blame anyone else, but at the same time does it really matter? Everything's just so confusing.

But what happened happened and there's nothing you can do about it.

\---

Pacifica's "friends" came and Dipper wanted to keep talking but he knew what would most likely happen if he dared to. But he didn't expect what happened. Y'know, once you save an entire town from an apocalypse, you'd think that people would appreciate that, but Dipper sure didn't. He nearly forgot that he was part of the reason why they were saved. 

Although he didn't though, you'd still think that.

But how wrong you'd be.

Dipper heard whispers from behind him and didn't even try to interject. I don't know if I mentioned this sooner, but they didn't allow hats at that middle school, so obviously his birthmark was available for all to see. Luckily, though, he wasn't wearing a vest, so that wasn't really a thing to get made fun of for. They were all fairly loud, so he could hear what they were saying. It went along the lines of:

'I know we aren't supposed to talk about it, but he looks like one of those weirdos straight out of Weirdmageddon.' and 'Wasn't he supposed to leave over the summer? His parents probably left him.' ...which they did.

He moved seats.

That was accompanied by giggling. He didn't want to face the same things he did at his old school. At least then he had Mabel to help him out. Although she could be selfish at times, she was still a pretty good sister. It wasn't her fault that she was raised like that. It wasn't Mabel's fault that their parents showed favoritism. 

\---

The day was uneventful, as many often are, but how about we move toward the weekend? That was much more special.

\---

It was a Saturday morning, that of which Dipper had been up already for 4 hours although it was only 6 am, when Ford suddenly walked into the living room where Dipper sat. "I found the perfect first mission of this apprenticeship. As you know, due to events, we didn't get all of the portal rips closed, so that is the task today," he stated, walking out with Dipper in tow. It was a very calm and mundane mission when one opened right on the ground. Under Ford. How great. 

Ford nearly fell, but like the strong dimensional boy scout he was, gripped the grass and dug his fingers into the dirt.

"Shit," Dipper muttered before going to help Ford, grabbing his free hand and pulling as hard as physically possible. When Ford surfaced, He explained how he found the Oracle again. This portal leaded straight to her. They preserved it for later use in approximately five years. Eventually, they had gotten the rest to close up. 

\---

As the years passed, more and more happened, but an important one happened in just one to two years. 

One day, Dipper woke up outside of the shack. As someone who gets possessed when they sleep would think, oh shit. Then he looked at his hands. Oh shit. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, no," Dipper muttered, staring at his hands. "These had to hurt like a bitch, god. Now I see why he got them." You see, there were not forks in Dipper's hands, nor were there knives. Instead, there were tattoos. Although he's a triangular dream demon, Bill still follows parts of the law. Like no tattoos until you're fourteen or older. How thoughtful.

Dipper took one glance under his flannel and saw the puppet-like joints on his hand and wrist, the constellation, his constellation, on the back of his hand, and in the palm an eye. Bill's eye, sans the triangle.

He rolled down the sleeve and read the message written in marker:

'Hey Pine Tree! I see you've fallen asleep. I did some remodeling to your hands so you remember exactly what you are to me. Like it?

-BILL'

...Fuck.


End file.
